


Brighter than the stars

by NiennorNight (Niennor_Night)



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Book!Malec(AppearanceWise), Cheesiness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niennor_Night/pseuds/NiennorNight
Summary: According to google translation, “Sayang” means “darling/beloved” in Indonesian.





	1. A date under the stars

They were in Alicante sometime after the war. Magnus had taken Alec there for a date, because he knew how much he loved the place where he was born. The Warlock had prepared a surprise picnic for his lover and after eating they had lied down on the grass looking up at the clear starlit sky. No city lights to dim their glow, the stars were beautiful.

But Magnus wasn't looking at the stars. He was lying on his side, his hand on Alec's hair, staring at him as he combed slowly through the dark strands. The Nephilim had a gentle, peaceful expression on his beautiful face as he looked up, that made him look even more gorgeous. His blue eyes shone and they were more beautiful than any star in the sky. He was perfection.

"You know..." Said perfection spoke softly, pulling the Warlock out of his mushy thoughts, "Every time I'm here, I remember what beauty in nature is really like... and then I return to NY, to the cruel lights and buildings concealing the moon and the stars, and all I wish for, is a little piece of this sky..." He absently raised his hand up as if to reach for it, and then realised what he was doing and dropped it, blushing.

He turned to look at Magnus who was staring at him in awe and blushed even more. "I... I'm sorry... Forget about it, it's stupid really. Childish. Shadowhunters shouldn't-"

His words were cut off by Magnus' finger, gently pressed against his lips. He looked in the Warlock's eyes, expecting to be laughed at, mocked by his silly confession. But all he saw behind those beautiful sombre eyes was love. Love and adoration.

"It's not stupid..." Magnus said softly, looking into his eyes. "Never say that my love... I..." Magnus stared at him, at a loss for words for the first time. Finally he settled for hugging him, to convey his feelings through actions till he could find the proper words.

**~o~**

"Every time I think I've reached my limit..." The Warlock finally said. "Every time I think that I couldn't possibly love you more, you do something, showing me how unique you are, how precious, how different, from anyone else I've ever known, and I fall even harder for you..."

"Mags..."

"It's not stupid, and it's not weak, to dream of things like that. It's only human. And you're allowed to be a human too my Angel... You don't have to bear the weight of the world on your shoulders..." He let him go and cupped his face looking into his sapphire eyes. "When you are with me, you can be true with yourself without being afraid of anything..." He told him sincerely.

Alec smiled at him, his heart swelling with happiness, because against all odds, this man, this perfect man loved and understood him. And then he kissed him with everything he had, pushing him down to the grass.

 


	2. Thank you

_**A few days later, while they were hanging out at home...** _

"You know, having for a boyfriend a Warlock who would do anything to make you happy, has some serious perks." Magnus said. "Apart from _this_ of course." He gestured at his body and winked, making Alec blush and giggle.

Magnus would sell his soul even to Asmodeus to hear this beautiful sound everyday for the rest of his life. Or see that radiant smile and the way it brought light to Alec's eyes making him even more beautiful than he was before. _'But I needn't sell my soul for that... I can make it happen myself...'_ He thought, overjoyed that he **really** could. That he was the one Alec chose, that Alec...

"I love you." The Nephilim cut off his thoughts, completing them as if he'd been reading his mind.

Magnus snapped out of his daydream, a bright smile instantly gracing his lips, his heart soaring with happiness.

"I'm sorry if I don't say it often enough... You know I'm bad with words." Alec went on, placing his palms on Magnus' chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat. "But I really, really love you, and I'm grateful to you for everything you've done and given me. Thank you." He smiled. "First and most of all, thank you for being born."

Magnus was left staring at him, speechless for the second time in such a sort while, tears in his eyes.

"Mags??" Alec brought his hands to his Warlock's face worried, misreading his expression, thinking he said something wrong. "Mags I'm sorry, what, what did I say? I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, I-" He stuttered anxiously. _'Raziel, I messed up again, what do I do?'_

Magnus ended his conflict by hugging him tightly. "No one has ever..." He muttered, against his ear. "No one has ever told me anything like that..."

"Mags..." Alec whispered shocked and then hugged him back just as tight. "I love you, I love you so much... Please don't be sad. People are stupid. They may not see it, but I **know** how much you’ve sacrificed, how much you’ve given to this ungrateful world that would be a much much worse place without you in it. You’ve saved so many lives when you could have turned a blind eye and ignored all those fleeting humans while enjoying your immortal life. **They** choose not to see. But _**I**_ do. I'm here now, and I love you... And I'm grateful for **everything.** Everything you’ve done for the world, everything you've done for me. Everything you’ve given me **,** and more. Mags... You made my life bearable, just by existing, and then you made it heaven, by loving me. My love, my precious love... I'd be lost without you. If you hadn’t been born, this world wouldn’t be worth living in. Your existence is a blessing for me. More than the Angel's gifts that seem so unimportant compared to you. More than anything else I've ever been given. Thank you." Alec stumbled upon his words, telling him everything at once, trying to convey the extent of his feelings, to show him how precious he was, to show him that he was worth all the happiness of the world, because he _**earned**_ it.

Magnus just hugged him tighter, burying his face at the Nephilim's neck. "I love you..." He muttered against his skin, unable to say anything else and Alec ran his hands soothingly on his back, pressing a kiss to his raven hair.

"I love you..." Alec said again, because no other words were needed now, as they breathed in each other's presence, feeling finally at home.

 

 


	3. Starry Night

They were lying in bed together, limbs tangled with each other’s, Alec’s head on Magnus chest, Magnus’ arms around his waist, holding him close, softly tracing patterns on his pale skin. The sun had long since gone down, but the city was still awake, all lit up and noisy. Alec looked out of the window, thinking of that sky he missed and sighed softly.

But then, he looked up at Magnus who smiled at him lovingly, and he didn’t care for this sky anymore, because it was all worth it. He would gladly sacrifice the stars forever, to be able to look into his lover’s beautiful eyes even for only one more moment.

And then he remembered their previous conversation. “Magnus...?”

“Hmm?” He muttered pressing his lips on the Nephilim’s forehead.

“What did you want to tell me before?”

“Before...?” Magnus smiled nuzzling him.

Alec chuckled softly, pushing closer to him and blushed a little repeating his words. “When you talked about the perks of: ‘having for a boyfriend a Warlock who would do anything to make you happy’.”

“Oh!” Magnus looked at him, his eyes shining as it clicked and pulled himself up a bit, to sit up on the bed, pulling Alec with him. “There was something I wanted to do for you. But then you distracted me and I forgot.”

Alec chuckled again, kissing his neck. “I didn’t think you minded...”

“Oh I didn’t darling.” Magnus laughed. “Trust me.”

“You know I do.” Alec smiled, loving the sound of his laugh more than anything, and pushed himself up to kiss his lips.

Magnus made a small pleased sound and pulled him closer, distracted once more as they lost themselves in each other’s kisses, the world growing silent around them.

After a while, Magnus gathered the willpower to move away and whispered breathlessly. “Alexander... If you keep this up you’ll never get your gift.”

Alec just smiled more and kissed him briefly, looking up at him with sheer adoration. “ **You** are my gift.”

Magnus all but swooned, and he grabbed his face, kissing him again. “So cheesy Sayang...”

“You love it.” Alec told him smirking.

“I do. Very. Very. Much.” The Warlock answered, underlining his words with kisses. “But now you have to stop it for a few minutes so I can give you your other gift too.”

“You seriously don’t need to give me anything else Mags... Don’t waste your magic for me.” Alec told him, looking up at him with those beautiful big blue eyes Magnus adored.

“Oh baby... That’s the least I can do for you...” Magnus smiled sweetly at him. “ _ **If**_ you stop being so adorable first. You’re distracting me again.” He added, kissing his nose.

“I’m not adorable...” The Shadowhunter blushed, but pulled back from him to let him work his magic.

Magnus smiled one last time, waving his hands, blue sparks flying. “Okay then. First. Let’s turn this noise off, shall we?” He said and with another wave, the room was completely silent, the city’s sounds completely drowned out. “And now the lights.” Some blue sparks flew and they were encased in complete darkness.

“Mags? What are you planning?” Alec asked him confused.

“Patience babe.” Magnus told him. “Almost done. Close your eyes.”

“Okay.” Alec said and obeyed.

A moment later, Magnus wrapped his arms around him again pulling him closer, and pressed a kiss on his hair. “You can look now...” He whispered against his ear making him shiver.

So Alec opened his eyes slowly and was left staring in awe.

The ceiling of the room was transformed into a night sky full of stars, illuminated by a pale moon. The same sky they were looking at together a few days ago.

“Mags...” He whispered in awe.

“I hope it’s good enough...” Magnus told him, a little unsure. “I tried to make it look the same...”

“It’s **perfect**...” Alec muttered still staring at it, and then tore his eyes away, to look at Magnus. “ _ **Thank you.**_ ” He told him smiling, and his eyes that were filled with pure joy and love, were in that moment shining brighter than any star.

Magnus was left staring at him under the moonlight, dazed by his extraordinary beauty, and then smiled back. “Anything for you my angel...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to google translation, “Sayang” means “darling/beloved” in Indonesian.


End file.
